The present invention relates generally to radiographic imaging and, more particularly, to a beam chopper for a radiographic imaging system. The invention is also directed to an x-ray filter. The present invention is particularly related to photon counting and/or energy discriminating radiation detectors.
Typically, in radiographic systems, an x-ray source emits x-rays toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage. Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” may be interchangeably used to describe anything capable of being imaged. The x-ray beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the radiation beam received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-rays through the scanned object. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis and further processing which ultimately produces an image. Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
In a similar fashion, radiation detectors are employed in emission imaging systems such as used in nuclear medicine (NM) gamma cameras and Positron Emission Tomography (PET) systems. In these systems, the source of radiation is no longer an x-ray source, rather it is a radiopharmaceutical introduced into the body being examined. In these systems each detector of the array produces a signal in relation to the localized intensity of the radiopharmaceutical concentration in the object. Similar to conventional x-ray imaging, the strength of the emission signal is also attenuated by the inter-lying body parts. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate signal indicative of the emitted beam received by each detector element. The signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis and further processing which ultimately produces an image.
In most computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about a gantry encompassing an imaging volume around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-rays as a fan or cone beam from the anode focal point. X-ray detector assemblies typically include a collimator for reducing scattered x-ray photons from reaching the detector, a scintillator adjacent to the collimator for converting x-rays to light energy, and a photodiode adjacent to the scintillator for receiving the light energy and producing electrical signals therefrom. Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data acquisition system and then to the processing system for image reconstruction.
Conventional CT imaging systems utilize detectors that convert x-ray photon energy into current signals that are integrated over a time period, then measured and ultimately digitized. A drawback of such detectors is their inability to provide independent data or feedback as to the energy and incident flux rate of photons detected. That is, conventional CT detectors have a scintillator component and photodiode component wherein the scintillator component illuminates upon reception of x-ray photons and the photodiode detects illumination of the scintillator component, and provides an integrated electrical current signal as a function of the intensity and energy of incident x-ray photons. While it is generally recognized that CT imaging would not be a viable diagnostic imaging tool without the advancements achieved with conventional CT detector design, a drawback of these integrating detectors is their inability to provide energy discriminatory data or otherwise count the number and/or measure the energy of photons actually received by a given detector element or pixel. Accordingly, recent detector developments have included the design of an energy discriminating detector that can provide photon counting and/or energy discriminating feedback. In this regard, the detector can be caused to operate in an x-ray counting mode, an energy measurement mode of each x-ray event, or both.
These energy discriminating detectors are capable of not only x-ray counting, but also providing a measurement of the energy level of each x-ray detected. While a number of materials may be used in the construction of an energy discriminating detector, including scintillators and photodiodes, direct conversion detectors having an x-ray photoconductor, such as amorphous selenium or cadmium zinc telluride, that directly convert x-ray photons into an electric charge have been shown to be among the preferred materials. A drawback of photon counting detectors, however, is that these types of detectors have limited count rates and have difficulty covering the broad dynamic ranges encompassing very high x-ray photon flux rates typically encountered with conventional CT systems. Generally, a CT detector dynamic range of 1,000,000 to one is required to adequately handle the possible variations in photon flux rates. In the very fast scanners now available, it is not uncommon to encounter x-ray flux rates of over 108 photons/mm2/sec when no object is in the scan field, with the same detection system needing to count only 10's of photons that manage to traverse the center of large objects.
The very high x-ray photon flux rates ultimately lead to detector saturation. That is, these detectors typically saturate at relatively low x-ray flux levels. This saturation can occur at detector locations wherein small subject thickness is interposed between the detector and the radiographic energy source or x-ray tube. It has been shown that these saturated regions correspond to paths of low subject thickness near or outside the width of the subject projected onto the detector array. In many instances, the subject is more or less cylindrical in the effect on attenuation of the x-ray flux and subsequent incident intensity to the detector array. In this case, the saturated regions represent two disjointed regions at extremes of the detector array. In other less typical, but not rare instances, saturation occurs at other locations and in more than two disjointed regions of the detector. In the case of a cylindrical subject, the saturation at the edges of the array can be reduced by the imposition of a bowtie filter between the subject and the x-ray source. Typically, the filter is constructed to match the shape of the subject in such a way as to equalize total attenuation, filter and subject, across the detector array. The flux incident to the detector is then relatively uniform across the array and does not result in saturation. What can be problematic, however, is that the bowtie filter may not be optimum given that a subject population is significantly less than uniform and not exactly cylindrical in shape nor centrally located in the x-ray beam. In such cases, it is possible for one or more disjointed regions of saturation to occur or conversely to over-filter the x-ray flux and unnecessarily create regions of very low flux. Low x-ray flux in the projection results in a reduction in information content which will ultimately contribute to unwanted noise in the reconstructed image of the subject.
Moreover, a system calibration method common to most CT systems involves measuring detector response with no subject whatsoever in the beam. This “air cal” reading from each detector element is used to normalize and correct the preprocessed data that is then used for CT image reconstruction. Even with ideal bowtie filters, high x-ray flux now in the central region of the detector array could lead to detector saturation during the system calibration phase.
A number of imaging techniques have been proposed to address saturation of any part of the detector. These techniques include maintenance of low x-ray flux across the width of a detector array, for example, by modulating tube current or x-ray voltage during scanning However, this solution leads to increased scanned time. That is, there is a penalty that the acquisition time for the image is increased in proportion to the nominal flux needed to acquire a certain number of x-rays that meet image quality requirements. Other solutions include the implementation of over-range algorithms that may be used to generate replacement data for the saturated data. However, these algorithms may imperfectly replace the saturated data as well as contribute to the complexity of the CT system.
It would therefore be desirable to design an x-ray flux management device that is effective in reducing detector saturation under high x-ray flux conditions while not compromising data acquisition under low x-ray flux conditions.